


Дар Совершенного

by ItamiKaname



Series: Dragon Age Origins [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Махариэль думает о том, что совершает ошибку, но не может позволить себе играть в игры, правил которых не знает.





	

      Ног Махариэль почти не чувствовала. Легкие долийские сапоги, не сковывающие шага там, наверху, ныне казались свинцом, крепко оковавшим стопы. Каждый новый шаг казался последним: Серый Страж подчас думала, что споткнется, упадет и уже не встанет, не найдя в себе сил двигаться дальше.  
  
      Кровь, отвратительно сладкая и липкая, залила руки, багрянцем ссохлась на щитках доспеха. Ее кровь, кровь ее спутников, едва бредущих позади, кровь порождений тьмы. Сколько их встретилось на пути — не счесть. Могла ли глупая долийская девчонка представить, что не успеет луна обновиться четырежды, и своды Глубинных Троп обрушатся на нее, сдавливая рассудок обручем безумия, не спрашивая, готова ли она. Серый Страж должен быть готов, раз за разом повторяла про себя Махариэль, вынимая пару коротких клинков из ножен. Повторяла, пытаясь себя убедить — и каждый раз слова растворялись в черноте нового каменного свода, исчезали среди стен полуразрушенного, заброшенного тейга. Когда голова становилась совсем легкой, а измученное тело, напротив, наливалось смертельной тяжестью, долийке чудился шепот, тысячекратно отражающийся от стен. Голос звал ее, вкрадчиво оплетая слабеющую волю, и это было страшнее кошмаров, тревожащих ее по ночам со дня Посвящения.  
  
      От голосов невозможно спрятаться.  
  
      Сверкающая ноша, покоящаяся в заплечном мешке, тянула назад. Бремя, обретенное в Кузне, неподъемно, как монументальные глыбы, хранящие на своем изъеденном трещинами теле отпечатки давно ушедших времен. Корона, последнее дитя, появившееся из-под молота Каридина — ответственность, выбор, воплощенный в благородном металле; Махариэль казалось, что золото губительным жаром обдает кожу сквозь плотный, крепкий доспех, а смыкающиеся в темноте над головой своды настойчиво, навязчиво шепчут: не тебе, пришлая наземница, решать судьбу чужого народа, не тебе принимать дар от того, кто изведал совершенство.  
  
      Махариэль покачнулась, прислонилась плечом к стене и прикрыла глаза. Усталость горьким узлом завязывала горло и холодом растекалась по непослушному телу. Серый Страж прижала ладони к лицу.  
  
      Голос Троп не заглушал даже гул крови в ушах.  
  
      На пальцах тоже остались бурые спекшиеся пятна. Махариэль отняла руку от глаз, и в полумраке Перекрестка она показалась ей чужой. Кровь и грязь въелись в светлую кожу, дрожь в пальцах лишила верную ладонь твердости. Тени, сплетаясь, играли с истощенным разумом, и на какой-то миг привиделось, что тонкая девичья длань стала омерзительно похожа на жуткие когти созданий, оставшихся гнилыми трупами лежать позади. Махариэль неловко отступила назад, взмахнула рукой, отгоняя прочь наваждение — и вереницу еще не улегшихся в памяти ужасающих видений, ядовитыми иглами впивающихся в сознание. Кровь, грязь и шепот: то монотонный, то истерический.  
  
      К песне Глубинных Троп примешивается простенькая, леденящая душу считалочка Геспит.  
  
      Долийка не кричит — задыхается, хватаясь за ноющую грудь.  
  
      На Глубинных Тропах живет безумие, и только поддержка тех, кто шагает рядом, удерживают от падения в бездну.  
  


***

      В Зал Совета Серый Страж входит иначе: ее шаг тверд, а спина пряма. Не к лицу герою, на которого Ферелден возлагает надежды, сгибаться под тяжестью благословенной ноши, сотворенной руками Совершенного. Махариэль понимает — и идет, чеканя шаг и пропуская сквозь себя рокот гномьих голосов. На лице ее кровь и грязь, потускневший доспех не ловит свет факелов на исцарапанные и помятые щитки. Кто-то позади бубнит про неподобающий внешний вид — Махариэль выходит на середину восьмиугольной залы и поднимает взгляд на две фигуры, замершие в нетерпеливом ожидании.  
  
      Зал затихает, Совет смотрит на нее, предвкушая не названное словом. Махариэль без слов вынимает из заплечного мешка корону. Золото играет брызгами бликов, вызывая волну восхищенного шепота. Махариэль поднимается по ступеням, не глядя ни на Белена, ни на Харроумонта, и бережно кладет преподнесенный ей дар на сидение трона. Она прошла Тропы, прошла сквозь кровь и тьму, сквозь голоса, шепчущие нараспев — короля выберут без нее. Испившая Скверны сталь не станет решать судьбу камня — стали нет разницы, кто из правителей поддержит ее в борьбе с Мором. Сталь не просит о власти, не требует выбора. У нее одна задача — разить.  
  
      Махариэль думает о том, что совершает ошибку, но не может позволить себе играть в игры, правил которых не знает.


End file.
